sad or happy
by cakeitaberu
Summary: what would you feel if you fall in love with your fiance with out knowing he is your fiance?
1. Chapter 1

Happy or Sad

Me: Pls.read!!!This is my first fanfic.

Summary: This is a story about a girl named Sakura Mikan who is the richest man in the world's only

Granddaughter her grandfather always wants the best for her granddaughter so he secretly assigned a

Fiancé for Mikan, the grandson of his best friend, the owner of Hyuga Corporation 'the biggest

Corporation in Japan. What will happen if Mikan falls in love with his fiancé with out knowing it?

Read and find out!

Chapter 1: the new school

Its Mikan's first day in her new school after finding out she posses a very unique Alice, Alice to steal

Another Alice .She was depressed being not with his grand father who took care of her after her

Parent's death. With out knowing any one she went inside the classroom. She was so shy that she didn't

Bothered to ask for free sits. She decided to wait for their sensei outside the classroom. When she was

About to go out a girl called her. Ne kimi your new here? You can seat hear if you want the girl said with

a smile. That assured her that she was safe. But little did she know sitting there is the worst situation she

Could be involve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: A new person

Mikan sat at the chair assigned to her by the girl. She was enjoying her stay there, but she noticed that

No body is sitting near the area. I did take a bath a while ago why are they going away? Mikan said to

Her self. Then a person came in every body stood up and so she thought it was their sensei. But she

Didn't see any tall person instead she saw a mature good looking boy. She was not shock by the other

Girl's reaction who were shouting around the corner they were shouting s: Natsume-sama. When

everyone took Their seats, Mikan followed them she sat and fix her things. When she was finish fixing

her things the Boy that she saw in the door came near her. She was very happy because for the very first

time somebody came near her. But then the girl that allowed her to seat their shouted: How dare you

seat in Natsume-sama's chair? Then Mikan answered demo you are the one who asked me to seat here.

Ususke! The girl said. Well then Sumire-san you should stop doing that to me! Mikan said with a big

Grin in her face. How did you know my name? Sumire answered. I just know! Mikan said after hearing

That Natsume new that Mikan was from a prominent family. He immediately said aren't you given a

Rule book? No Mikan answered with a sad face. Well, that why you don't know whose chair you're

sitting in. The other girl said. When Mikan was about to cry Natsume asked her how old are you?

Mikan replied with a shy voice, 18. What's your name he asked again, I'm afraid that I'm not giving my

name away. She answered with a very tiny voice. Well then Natsume said. No name no chair! He

Continued. Mikan stood up and again and started fixing her things. When she was done she went out of

The class room with tears in her face. She suddenly remembered her best friend Hotaru Imai. Hotaru

Imai was known for having the mechanical Alice. She entered Alice academy earlier than Mikan after

That she has no connections with her best friend. When Mikan have reached the corridor a girl taped

her shoulders and said I told you will meet each other again! When Mikan turned around she saw her

best friend Hotaru. She shouted with glee her friend's name Hotaru!


	3. Chapter 3

Gume ne mina-san! I know that the first 2 chapters are short I'll make sure that this chapter is long!!!

Chapter3: It started with a kiss.

Mikan what are you doing in here? Hotaru asked?

Here in Alice academy? Mikan said in a polite manner.

No! I mean here in the corridor? Hotaru corrected.

Oh! Well first day of school has always been my worst nightmare .Mikan said with a very small voice

They bully you didn't they? Hotaru asked.

Mikan answered with a nod.

Well, expect for more. Hotaru said while caressing her best friend's hair.

Before Mikan could say anything, Hotaru mentioned about the time and said that they'll be late for

there class. They ran thru the classroom and before they reach the classroom a guy went near them and

said: You're late for your class.

Hotaru bowed down his head and said: Narumi-sensei sumimasen!

After hearing that Mikan realized that Narumi was their teacher.

Mikan was still shocked but she heard a voice saying you are probably the new student.

She was shocked by that statement she immediately answered yes.

Come in I'll introduce you to the class. Narumi said

Hai! She said with a smile on her face.

The three of them went inside the classroom.

Everybody stood up except Natsume and a guy near him.

Mina today we have a new classmate to be with us her name is Sakura Mikan.

Pls. take care of her! Narumi said with a smile.

Hai! Everybody responded again without Natsume and the other guy again.

Well will anyone volunteer to her partner? Narumi asked.

Hotaru raised her hands but Narumi didn't allow her to Mikan's partner because she already has one.

Well then, But before Narumi finish what his saying a voice interrupted it.

I would like to be her partner. A voice said.

Mikan raised her head to see who that person is.

She was shocked to what she saw Natsume was the one volunteering.

Then Narumi answered: Oh yes! Natsume-kun you don't have any partner right?

Well then, it's settled! You, Mikan-chan will seat beside Natsume and Ruka-kun, Good luck!

Narumi said. After that Mikan walked towards her chair. She was looking at the floor because of her

shyness. When she reached her chair she didn't sit down immediately she looked at Natsume first.

Natsume noticed her and said: Are you stun by my handsome face? He said with a smile.

Mikan didn't answer. But instead she sat down and fixed her things. Natsume called her attention and

asked what her alice is. Mikan answered him and said: Like my name I am not giving that information

away. Natsume was so irritated she pushed Mikan at the wall and made a human cage.

(Mikan still looking at the floor) She doesn't know what to do. She was so nervous that she uttered

this words: What do you want?

Natsume's anger went to its limit.

He held Mikan tighter then kissed her in the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Mina pls. review!

Chapter 4: The start of a new friendship or love?

Mikan pushed Natsume away she ran towards the door.

She was disgust of what Natsume did.

She doesn't know what to do and where to go.

She saw a sakura tree and sat there she started crying.

In the classroom:

Natsume-san why did you do that to her? Hotaru asked with anger in his face.

You don't have any rights to question my actions. Natsume answered back.

Fine don't tell me I didn't warn you. Hotaru said.

What do you mean? Natsume asked

I didn't expect that question coming out from your mouth. Hotaru answered with a smile in her face.

Come on just get to the point! Natsume shouted.

A Person from a prominent family doesn't know her? Are you crazy? Hotaru said with a laugh.

I told you to get to the point right! Natsume shouted again.

Think about her surname. Hotaru reminded him.

Natsume stopped talking and realize that Mikan is the only grand daughter of the richest man on earth.

He heard a voice coming from Hotaru saying: If Mikan will tell her grand father about what you did you

will be poorer than a rat.

Natsume felt the guilt inside his head.

But Mikan will never do that; she doesn't want to hurt anyone she always thinks about other's feelings.

Hotaru spoke again.

I don't know if you will apologize to her but at least feel guilty.

Hotaru said.

Natsume realized his mistakes.

He ran outside the classroom and started searching for Mikan.

He went thru the corridors, the canteen, the washrooms, and finally the sakura tree.

He saw Mikan crying on one side of the tree.

He doesn't know what to do; he's not good with crying girls.

He went near Mikan.

Why are you crying? Natsume asked Mikan.

Mikan raised her head to see who the person is.

She was shocked to see Natsume.

Every girl would want my kiss. Natsume continued.

Not me Mikan answered.

I'm sorry Natsume started.

Are you saying sorry because Hotaru told you about my life style? Or you're really sorry?

Mikan asked.

Both! Natsume answered.

When Hotaru started talking I was scared to lose my properties, but then I started realizing that I was

wrong. Natsume continued.

Then I forgive you. Mikan answered

Natsume offered her hands and said: the next class will start soon, we better hurry!

Mikan reached for Natsume's hand and they walked back to the classroom together.


	5. Chapter 5

Mina thank you for the reviews you gave me. Pls. don't give harsh comments!

Chapter 5: Mama and Papa?

Mikan arrive at there classroom together with Natsume. Hotaru was shocked about Mikan's smiling

face. "Maybe my behaviors a while ago made Natsume feel guilty." Hotaru told her self.

"What's the next subject?" Mikan asked her seatmate Natsume.

"Um … I'm not sure "Natsume answered.

"Hearing that from a long time student in this academy makes me think that it was a wrong choice to

study here" Mikan replied

"Shut up! I'm use to skip classes with my best friend Ruka."Natsume answered back.

"Who is Ruka?" Mikan asked.

"Oh yeah you haven't met Ruka!" Natsume answered again.

Natsume called Ruka's attention and introduce Ruka to Mikan.

"You like animals don't you?" Mikan asked.

"How did you know?" Ruka asked curiously.

"Oh nothing I just know!" Mikan answered with a smile.

So Nogi-san...before Mikan could finish her statement Ruka corrected her

"You can call me Ruka." He said.

Ah ok! Mikan replied.

Well Ruka-san…again before Mikan finishes her statement Ruka corrected her

"I told you call me Ruka" Ruka reminded her again.

"Fine, Ruka do you know what next subject is?" Mikan finally finished her statement.

"Well yeah, Even though I skip classes I am aware of that". Ruka replied.

"So what is are next subject?" And why is that everybody is living the class room? Mikan asked politely.

"Oh! Its combination class today!" Ruka answered.

"Combination class?" Mikan said with a curious look.

"You see in this academy there is one day in a week that we have this class". Ruka explained.

O I see! Mikan answered.

"For more information ask Narumi." Natsume suggested.

"Thank you! "Mikan replied and immediately looked for Narumi.

She found Narumi in the faculty room.

"Narumi-sensei"…Mikan started.

"What is combination class?" She continued.

"O yeah! I forgot to mention that to you". Narumi replied.

"In our school combination class happens once a week, Students in middle class and elementary branch

have classes together."Narumi continued.

"Students are divided according to their Alice". "There are 5 different groups."

"First the active ability Alice, Most super abilities that are well known and those you'll hear about are in

this type. For example x-ray vision ability falls under this category. "Narumi added.

"Next technology type Alice, People in this class is generally able to make things or perform

experiments involving unique reactions. " "third predisposition type person with pheromones belongs

here." "Forth if the student doesn't belong to any of this it means he/she belongs to special ability

class.""And the last class is the dangerous ability type; students that are in this class are students with

very strong Alice". Narumi finished his explanation

"So where do I belong? "Mikan asked politely.

"Oh in your condition for having 2 Alices your in two types for your nullification Alice you are in special

ability, But your thief alice your in dangerous type". Narumi answered.

"So Narumi-sensei where should I go first?" Mikan asked again.

"Oh! You I asked the faculty about this and they said you should go in dangerous ability type first."

Narumi said.

Okay then I should go now. Mikan replied.

All right then, your classroom is the classroom beside the principal's office it's on the third floor.

Narumi said.

"Okay!" Mikan replied

She immediately ran towards the classroom.

The door was closed so she knocked first.

A man opened the door.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Sakura Mikan-desu!" Mikan replied with a shy voice.

"Oh! I'm Andou Tsubasa". The man said.

"You're the new student right come in". Tsubasa said

"Thank you!" Mikan replied.

Mikan went inside.

She saw a man wearing a mask.

The man wearing a mask called her.

She went near him.

"Are you our sensei?" Mikan asked shyly.

The man responded and said yes.

"I am Persona your sensei". The man replied.

Persona called for the other student's attention.

Mina we have a new student here. Persona started.

Her name is Sakura Mikan. Persona continued.

"There is a free seat at the back you can seat there Persona said."

"Thank you!" Mikan said politely.

She immediately walk towards her chair.

To her surprise she saw a little boy beside her chair.

The little boy went very near her and hugged her legs.

The little boy said:" Mama!"

Mikan was shocked about what the kid said.

Then she heard a voice from afar saying "You've finally found a mama!"

The whole class gathered near her and the little boy.

Mikan is now very shy because of the people around her.

"Whoa! She's very pretty! "Another person said.

"Yeah! She and Yuichi's papa will look good together." Mikan heard a voice from afar.

"Papa?" Mikan asked.

"Yes! Natsume his papa!" A voice replied.

"What??!!!!" Mikan replied.

Mikan looked around to check if Natsume was there.

She saw Natsume sitting on a chair laughing at her.

Before she could say anything Persona asked everybody to seat down Mikan sat down to.

She saw the little boy sat beside her and hugging her hands.

Mikan loves kids so she just let the little boy called her mama.

"What's your name?" Mikan asked the little boy.

She waited for reply but the boy stayed quiet.

Mikan heard a voice saying that the boy is really like that very quiet.

Mikan searched where the voice is coming, to her surprise he saw Natsume next to the little boy.

"Ahh!" Mikan replied. "So what's his name?" Mikan asked.

"Hijiri Yuichi". Natsume replied.

"You're his mama now you have to take care of him". Natsume reminded her.

"What! Is that my responsibility?" Mikan asked.

"Of course! It's so hard to be a single father that's why I told him to pick a mother". Natsume shouted.

Mikan laughed and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing!"" It's just that you're very serious." Mikan replied and stopped laughing

"Yuichi entered Alice academy at 2 years old he doesn't even know who his parents are that's why I feel

pity seeing him". Natsume replied.

Mikan was shocked with Natsume's answer.

She looked at Natsume and smiled. Natsume did the same way.

They are now looking at each other.

Mina pls. review!


	6. Chapter 6

Mina gomen nasai! If I have updated late! I have to edit articles gume!

Chapter 6: another guy?

Persona called Mikan's attention that broke the eye to eye connection of Mikan and Natsume.

Mikan quickly faced Persona and listened to what Persona is talking about. "What am I feeling? It's as if I

don't want to take my eyes of him. Oh my God!!" Mikan told her self. Mikan was still thinking about

what happened a while ago just then a voice came calling her name, "your Sakura Mikan right"?

Mikan turned her back to see who the person was. He saw a tall handsome boy. "Yes" Mikan responded.

"Hi! I am Fuji Syusuke "The boy introduce him self. Hearing the name Fuji Syusuke made Mikan think.

Fuji Syusuke, Fuji Syusuke she kept repeating in her mind.

Fuji Syusuke! Mikan shouted.

"You're the grand son of my grandfather's friend Fuji Sengoku!" Mikan shouted again.

"Can you please shut up?" Natsume interrupted.

"Nice to meet you I'm Sakura Mikan."Mikan introduce her self.

Fuji just smiled in response.

I thought your not giving away your name? Natsume said.

Yes! In people like you! Mikan answered.

Natsume didn't dare to respond anymore.

He stood up and grabbed Mikan's risk for no reason.

Mikan was startled with Natsume's action.

Natsume took Mikan outside and pinned her on the wall.

"What is this huh Mikan. You're pretending to be close with me and there you are flirting with my worst

Enemy. Yuichi thinks you're his mama and I'm his papa what would he think after seeing you flirting with

that baka! " Natsume shouted with anger.

"Who are you to prevent me from flirting with anyone? And besides I'm only pretending to be Yuichi's

I feel pity for him!"Mikan shouted back.

Natsume's arms softened so Mikan got the chance to escape and return to their classroom.

When Mikan went inside the classroom Persona called her.

Mikan you will have to join us tonight in a mission. Persona informed her.

"What? Mission?" Mikan looked at persona curiously.

O yeah you will be with black cat. Persona continued.

Who is black cat? Mikan again asked.

You'll know later. Persona said

I'll meet you at 12 midnight on the main gate. Persona informed Mikan.

Wakarimashta! Mikan replied.

After talking with Mikan, Persona dismissed the class.

Mikan went out of the classroom thinking about the mission, black cat, and Natsume.

She was worried about Natsume because Natsume did not return to their class room.

While thinking about many things, she heard a voice shouting her name at the back. To her surprise he

saw Syusuke behind her.

Mikan stopped and waited for him.

"Hi Fuji-san!" Mikan greeted.

"Syusuke would be a better name for me". Syusuke exclaimed

"OK then you can call me Mikan if you want". Mikan said.

"Then Syusuke, what class are you in?" Mikan asked.

"Me well, I'm in the same class with you."He responded.

"Really! I'm so glad I have a classmate whom I know except for Hotaru." Mikan said with a smile.

They went back to their respected rooms.

Mikan being a special star (No body knows that) had a very big room.

"Well the mission is still at 12 I should get a rest besides its only 6." Mikan told herself.

Mikan slept up to 10.

When she woke up she saw a note under her door saying: Mikan don't go to the meeting place you'll

Regret it!

Mikan ignored it and finally prepared for the mission.

She wore a black shirt and pants and tided her hair on a pony tail.

When the clock stroked 12 and Mikan went to their meeting place.

When she arrived she saw a tall man wearing a mask and Persona.

"As expected you came white cat!" Persona said.

"Of course!" Mikan said

"Here's your partner, Black cat."

Mikan looked at the man, the man was wearing a mask that why she didn't recognize it at first.

"Nice to meet you." Mikan said.

"What are you doing here you flirt?" The boy asked

"Eh!!! Choto Natsume!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted.

"Yeah! His partner from now on!" Persona explained.

"Okay today your mission is to get the antidote for the poison that has affected one of the principles.

The antidote is with one of the AAO" Persona instructed.

Mikan and Natsume left the academy with out any words.

They have reached the base of the AAO (anti Alice academy organization)

They saw a door and entered it Mikan entered first.

The floor became quick sand. Mikan fell other there trap.

Ahhhh! She shouted.

Natsume heard it and immediately went to save her but it was to late Mikan felled on the trap all ready.

Hahahaha! I'll try to update soon pls. review.


	7. Chapter 7

Mina gume I have to do a lot of school works I'm a graduating student you know…

Chapter 7: The truth.

Mikan fell unto a trap. The trap led to the dungeons.

"Crap!" Natsume yelled.

Mikan is now at the dungeons.

"Am I really the one bringing bad luck?" Mikan exclaimed.

"Will I die here?" Mikan thought.

"No you won't!" A voice said.

Mikan searched for the voice.

She looked outside and found a green haired guy.

"Who are you and how did you know what I was thinking?" Mikan asked.

"Well I am a member of AAO and my Alice is Alice to read minds." The guy answered

"You told me that I won't die right?" Mikan asked

"How can you say that?" Mikan continued.

"Because..." Before the man continue another guy showed up.

"Who is this other guy?" Mikan asked

"Well he is one of the leaders here he is Mori Reo."

"Let her go." Reo said.

"Why?" The mind reader asked.

"Because Yuka wanted to see her". Reo replied.

"Did you just say Yuka?" Mikan asked

"Yes Yuka!" Reo answered.

Mikan remained quiet and remembered everything about the name Yuka.

Flash back

Mikan was told that her parents died in a car accident. But one time while brushing her teeth she

heard her grand father talking with some one on the phone.

It was his grand father's lawyer.

"Oh yes pls. change my last will and testament I want all my properties to be transferred to Mikan."

His grandfather said.

"After her mother left her to me I told my self to forget every thing about her mother.

I feel Pity for her because I kept on lying to her telling her that her parents died due to an accident.

I dint even tell her that I don't know who her father is." His grand father said.

"So please erase Yuka's name in my last will and testament."

After hearing that Mikan cried but she didn't blame her grand father but instead blamed her mother.

Mikan keep in mind her mother's name. She promised not to look for her and keep believing to his

grand father.

end of flash back

"I don't want!" Mikan shouted.

"You have to or we will kill your partner." Reo threatened Mikan.

"What? You got Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Of course he is a weakling." Reo replied.

"Fine I am going with you!" Mikan replied.

Reo and the other guy tied Mikan hands and went to where Yuka is.

Finally they have reached there destination.

They saw a big door and entered.

As they went inside a woman hugged Mikan.

"Oh! You're so big now!" The woman exclaimed as she hugged Mikan.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked.

"I'm Yuka! You're mother".

Hearing the name made Mikan think if others are obeying her maybe she is the leader.

Mikan didn't waste any time she untied the rope tide on her hand using her Alice of strength

(she has the alice of thief that no one knows she also has nullification alice and alice of strength is one of

the alice she has stole when she was 3 by accident. )

After she untied her hands she immediately get a syringe from her pocket and injected it on Yuka's left

Arm.

"I am here to get the antidote of the poison." Mikan said as she ran away from Yuka.

"It is a common knowledge that the blood of the person who created the poison is the antidote."

Mikan continued.

"Now give me back my partner or I shall kill you all." Mikan threatened them.

'Is that what you want Mikan? "Yuka asked covering her left arm because of pain.

"Yes!" Mikan replied.

"Then lets have a deal, We will let Natsume out and give him my blood and you stay here and work for

us or you go and we will kill Natsume." Yuka said.

After hearing that Mikan thought of Yuichi.

"What will happen to Yuichi if Natsume dies?" Mikan thought

"Fine I will stay here let Natsume go!" Mikan answered.

"Baka!" She heard a voice shouting at her.

To her surprise it was Natsume.

"If you will stay here I'll be a single father again." Natsume continued.

"But they will kill you if I leave!" Mikan shouted

"Who told you I'll be staying here?" Natsume answered.

Natsume was now handling a small flame in his hand.

Mikan smiled at Natsume's action.

Natsume cast flames unto the members of the AAO.

Natsume went near carried Mikan out of the door.

"Let's get out of here!" Natsume said as he was still carrying Mikan.

'Ok! But can you at least put me down." Mikan requested.

"Oh! Yeah! "Natsume slowly put her down.

They went to the main door and called Persona to fetch them.

Persona came immediately and let them ride a black limousine back to the academy.

PLS. review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy! (Also the name Fuji Syusuke I got it from prince of tennis!)

To all this people thank you for reviewing!!!!

Yuna-songstress

Sakurapetal246

Dominiqueanne

Nxm4liphe

Irumi Kanzaki

Cutenatsumexmikan

Flamehaze

Flyingsakura 16

Tina 1061

MI KAIDA-CHAN

oO0OoyummyflakesoO0Oo

Strawberry-mikan

Knights' angel

Jolteonforever

Sakurahau2X

Chapter 8: spring

After 2 hours of riding the limousine Mikan and Natsume finally arrived at the academy.

"Well then I'll see you two next time." Persona said and immediately disappeared.

When Natsume is about to leave the place she noticed that Mikan is still standing there.

"Oi do you have any plans in sleeping?" Natsume said with a smirk.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted.

"What?" Natsume replied with an emotion less face.

"Can I barrow your back?" Mikan asked with a soft voice.

"Huh?" Natsume replied.

Before he could say another word Mikan rested her head on Natsume's back and started crying.

"I saw her!" Mikan said with tears.

"The woman who left me!" She continued

"She left me for the reason that I don't know!" Mikan said again.

"And now there she is showing her self telling that she is my mother!" Mikan continued.

"I will never consider her as my mother!" Mikan shouted.

Mikan cried and cried until she noticed the time.

"Oh! I'm sorry Natsume! You should go back to your room now!" Mikan said as she walked away from

Natsume's back

"Baka!" Natsume shouted.

"Huh?" Mikan said while looking at him.

Natsume didn't reply but went towards her and hugged her tight.

"Natsume" Mikan said because of shock.

"Why borrow my back if you can borrow my chest?" Natsume replied.

"Huh?" Mikan said.

"I know how sad you are right now." Natsume continued

"I'm your partner right? Then I should make you happy inside the academy!" He said while smiling.

"Thank you Mikan said in tears."

Natsume broke there hug and mentioned about the time and the fact that they have to sleep.

They went back to their rooms immediately.

**Mikan's POV**

"Thank God I'm feeling well now."

"But wait is this because of Natsume's hug?"

"Maybe it's really because of him."

"Hehe! I owe him a hug now hehe!"

**Normal POV**

Mikan reached her room and started to change her cloths.

Mikan turned the alarm clock on and started to lie down to her big bed.

"Finally spring has come unto the ever lasting winter inside my heart." Mikan thought.

I hope that it won't last soon she said and finally closed her eyes.

Gomene mina-san! I know it's short! Again pls. review!

1


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A hug for a hug.

Mikan woke up with the annoying sound of the alarm clock.

"Uh! Five more minutes!" Mikan shouted.

The alarm clock did not stop ringing and finally Mikan stood up and washed her face.

"Why did I even set this clock this early?" Mikan thought.

"Of course I have to attend classes!" Mikan continued.

After washing her face she went directly to her kitchen to cook breakfast.

After eating she took a bath and wore her uniform.

"Another stressful day" She muttered.

She locked the doors of her room and put her keys into her bag.

She walked towards there noisy classroom and sat next to Natsume.

"Natsume" Mikan started.

"Ano…" Mikan continued.

"What?" Natsume asked emotionlessly.

"Thank you!" Mikan shouted.

Everybody heard this" thank you "and finally begin to feel curious.

"Huh? Why? Why do you have to thank Natsume-sama?" A fan girl shouted.

"Ah because…because…because he toured me around the campus!" Mika n answered back knowing

that the fan girls will kill her if she tells them the truth.

"Why will Natsume-sama do that?" Another fan girl asked.

"Oh… Oh… because he….he's my partner!" Mikan answered nervously.

"Natsume will never do that, especially with an ugly person like you!"Another fan girl said.

Mikan can't answer them any more. She is very nervous at this time.

The door opened revealing a three year old boy with gray hair.

All the fan girls stopped questioning Mikan but started bombarding little yuichi.

"Saved!" Mikan told her self.

"Yuichi-chan are you here to play with Natsume-sama?" A fan girl asked.

"Ah! Busayku!" Yuichi simply answered.

"Mah! Yuichi-chan you're always using foul words! You really need a mama!" Sumire the rukanatsume

fan club president said.

"Is there any chance that you can choose me?" Sumire continued.

"None!" Yuichi answered as he walked towards Natsume.

"Mama!" Yuichi shouted as she saw Mikan beside Natsume.

"What?" Every body shouted.

"This can't be!" Sumire shouted.

"Urusai! Busayku!" Yuichi answered as he used his Alice against Sumire.

"Ah!!! No go away ghost! Go!" Sumire screamed on the top of her lungs.

Finally the whole class room is now at peace.

Mikan noticed the absence of their sensei.

"Ne… Natsume where is our sensei?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Baka! Its Sunday today, they will only give our allowance today." Natsume replied.

"Ooh!" Mikan replied.

"So how much will I receive?" Mikan asked.

"It depends on your star rank." Natsume answered emotionlessly as usual.

"Ahh!" Mikan replied back.

"Natsume, can I ask some thing?" Mikan again started the conversation.

"What?" Natsume answered.

"What is your star ranking?" Mikan continued.

"Like my name I'm not giving that information away." Natsume said imitating Mikan during the first day.

"Hump!" Mikan said pouting.

Before Mikan continue asking for more questions the door opened.

Flying envelope started flying inside the classroom.

"Whoa!" was the only thing that Mikan have said.

"What is this?" Mikan asked as an envelope landed in her desk.

"It's your allowance." A voice said.

She looked up to see who the person was, it was Syusuke.

"Oh! Hi Syusuke!" Mikan greeted.

Hi! He simply replied.

Mikan noticed the presence of yuichi and stopped talking with Syusuke. (Kinda rude right)

"Oh! Yuichi how will you get your allowance?" Mikan asked the boy who was clinging at Natsume's arm.

"I got it earlier mama" Yuichi replied innocently.

So where can we spend this money? Mikan asked.

"On central town." Syusuke answered.

"Oh sorry Syusuke I forgot about you!" Mikan said bowing a bit.

"It's okay I know you should spend time with your well… son." Syusuke answered.

"Good bye! I have to go" Syusuke continued.

"Okay!" Mikan said.

Before Syusuke went out the classroom he noticed Natsume and told him,

"Didn't your parents thought you about putting your foot down on the ground?"

"Shut up! Mister good boy!" Natsume replied with a smirk.

Finally Syusuke left.

"Mama…" Yuichi started.

"Yes?" Mikan replied.

"I want to go the central town." Yuichi continued.

"Sure!" Mikan replied with a smile.

I will just dress up and let's go there okay? Mikan continued.

"OK!" Yuichi replied.

Mikan stood up and immediately walked towards her room.

**Mikan's POV**

"Finally I'm out of that class room."

"Well why did I even say yes to yuichi?"

"Well this is a good opportunity to buy a gift for Natsume since I can't hug him"

I finally reached my room, I got the keys from my bag .

"So your especial star student." I heard at my back.

I turned around to see who was talking.

To my surprise I saw Natsume.

**End of ****POV**

'What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"I followed you!" Natsume simply answered.

"Are you crazy?" Mikan replied.

"Maybe!" Natsume replied with a smirk.

'Well I don't have time dwelling with you I have to get ready now." Mikan answered

Before Mikan got the chance to open the door she heard Natsume speak again.

"I would like a hug Mikan"

"Huh?"Mikan replied

"If you're planning to give any thing I would prefer a hug" Natsume started

"As they say an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth and now it's the same situation a hug for a hug.

Natsume continued.

Gomenasai Mina I have exams last Wednesday and Thursday!

I'm sorry! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Mina Gomenasai !! I was really busy and I went on a vacation trip to our province and there's no pc

in there….

Hontony Gomenasai!! **Please review…….**

Chapter 10: Natsume Hyuga: A person with feelings, A person who is hurt

"Natsume I never thought a person like you would want a hug." Mikan said with a frown.

"I don't need it for now." Natsume replied

"You better dress up now yuichi is waiting for you." Natsume continued and left.

"Weird", Mikan thought.

Mikan still thinking of what Natsume said earlier went inside her room and dress up.

"What's with Natsume today?" Mikan thought.

"Hmp! don't think about him any more." Mikan kept telling her self.

Now what should I wear? Mikan changed the topic inside her mind.

After thinking for almost for thirty minutes Mikan finally picked an outfit to wear.

This will do! Mikan shouted with glee.

She wore a pink mini skirt and a white sleeve less top Match with pink mix with white color step in.

She also let her hair down covering half of her back. And she also applied make up that made her very

beautiful.

Finally I'm finish dressing up. Mikan told her self.

Mikan carried her bag and put everything she needs.

She immediately went out of her room.

To her surprise she saw yuichi waiting outside her room.

Yuichi, sorry to keep you waiting. Mikan said bowing to yuichi

It's okay mama I'm okay Yuichi replied with a small smile.

Let's go mama papa is waiting. Yuichi said.

Wait a minute! You mean Natsume will be with us? Mikan asked Yuichi.

Of course! This is our weekly habit me and papa. Yuichi replied.

Come on papa doesn't want to wait. Yuichi continued

Yuichi and Mikan went to Natsume's room to fetch him.

I can't believe it your asking a little child to fetch you? Mikan told Natsume.

Shut up you excess girl! Natsume shouted back.

I'm not an excess girl! Mikan shouted as a reply.

Mama, papa if we don't go now we might miss the bus. Yuichi said with a small voice.

Mikan and Natsume realized that Yuichi was right they immediately went to the bus stop.

After an hour they have finally reached central town.

Wow it's so nice in here! Mikan shouted with a smile.

Will you stop doing that? Natsume started.

You looked like an idiot! Natsume continued.

Shut up it's my first time in here you know! Mikan responded.

Mikan faced yuichi and asked him what he wanted to buy in central town.

I would like to buy howalon and a manga. Yuichi answered with a smile.

Okay then let's go at the howalon store and the book store! Mikan shouted with glee.

By the way, what is howalon? Mikan asked.

It's something sweet that kids loved. Natsume answered emotionlessly.

Wow! I want one to! Mikan said with a big smile.

I was expecting that will be your response. Natsume commented.

Before Mikan could speak Yuichi pointed the howalon store.

Mama we are here. Yuichi informed Mikan.

Come on lets line up! Mikan said

Yuichi and Mikan ran toward the long line and lined up.

When Yuichi has reached the counter the store personnel asked him how many will you buy.

I would like to buy 1 box of howalon. Yuichi answered.

When Yuichi is about to pay Mikan stopped him and paid for him instead.

Its okay I'll treat you today Mikan said.

Thank you mama! Yuichi said

When Mikan and Yuichi is finished buying Mikan complained about being hungry.

Natsume, can we eat first? Mikan asked.

What if I say no? Natsume answered with another question.

I'm really hungry! Mikan Replied.

Fine! Natsume said with a smirk.

Mikan, Natsume, and Yuichi found an Italian restaurant and ate in there.

In the middle of their eating time an unexpected intruder came.

O Mikan I didn't expect to see you here with Natsume. The guy said.

Oh Syusuke you're also here? Mikan asked with a shocked face.

Yup! He responded.

Why don't you join us? Mikan asked

Are you sure? Syusuke asked.

No! Natsume whispered loud enough for mikan to here.

Mikan kicked Natsume's foot under the table.

Come on seat beside me. Mikan said with a smile.

The table became very quiet until everyone was done eating.

Um Syusuke where will you go after this? Mikan asked.

Oh me I'll buy a book. Syusuke answered.

Would you like to go with us? Mikan asked again.

Oh no thank you! I bet Hyuga would kill me if I do that! Syuske replied

I have to go now! Syusuke said.

Okay then! Mikan said.

Oh and Hyuga! Please stop burning John's hair because it's bad, didn't your parents teach you that?

Oh I forgot you don't have any parent! Syusuke continued.

Mikan was shocked on what she just heard.

Syusuke left the shocked Mikan, Emotionless Natsume, and clueless Yuichi.

Mikan was still lost in her thoughts when Natsume grabbed her wrist and went out of the restaurant.

Hey what did you do that for? Mikan asked.

Because you were not responding! Natsume replied.

Where do we go next? Mikan asked.

To the book store. Natsume answered again.

Oh yeah Yuichi wants a manga! Mikan remembered.

Okay then let's go! Mikan shouted.

After buying the manga the three decided to go back to the Alice academy.

It was almost dinner time when they have reached Alice academy.

Mikan and Natsume brought Yuichi to his room.

Good bye Yuichi see you tomorrow! Mikan said.

Okay! Yuichi responded.

When Mikan was done saying good bye to Yuichi , Mikan grabbed Natsume's wrist and brought

him to a dark place.

What are you doing! Natsume shouted.

Mikan stopped and hugged Natsume.

What are you doing! Natsume asked again.

I know your hurt by Syusuke's words.

I also wanted to hear the truth about your parents because I wanted to know you!

If you don't want to tell me its okay just let me hug you. Mikan said

Thank you Mikan! Natsume said with a smile.

Thanks for reading please review…


	11. Chapter 11

Hi mina! Um……please after reading the story review…….it's like putting my story in your alert list and not even living a single message at least say update soon or if you want to put some harsh comments then do so but please not so harsh… I'm just a human being and not God…that's all here's chapter 11

Chapter 11: major sabotage

Mikan broke there hug and told Natsume that they should eat soon.

Let's go it's almost dinner time! Mikan said with a smile.

Ahh… Natsume responded.

Someone's POV:

Crap why did she hug Natsume?? She doesn't have the right just because she's rich she can do that? Unfair I have to do major sabotage!!I just have to use my power as the president of natsumeruka fan club in order to dispatch this girl!(guess who this girl is??)

(Well its Sumire)

I got my cellphone from my pocket and immediately called all the members of Natsumeruka fan club...

Well not all… just the ones I trust and I know can help me…

(By the way she was walking towards the canteen when she saw Natsume and Mikan talking)

End of POV

In the canteen Mikan sat beside her best friend Hotaru…

Ne...Ne... Hotaru what does crabs taste like?? Mikan asked

Delicious…Hotaru answered flatly.

In the middle of Mikan's eating time she saw a black envelope under her chair.

What's this?? Mikan thought.

She opened the envelope to her surprise there was a letter inside the envelope for white cat…

In other words for her…

The letter says…

White cat we have a important mission

later see you at the same time the same place

-persona

What again !! Mikan shouted inside her mind…

Umm… Hotaru can I excuse my self first?? Mikan asked.

Sure… Hotaru answered looking at her plate full of crabs.

Mikan went to Natsume's sitting place and asked him about the letter…

Oi…Natsume did you receive a letter? Mikan asked.

Huh? Natsume asked curiously.

You mean you did not receive a letter? Mikan said with a confused look.

No why? Did you write a love letter for me?? Natsume asked with a smirk.

No! Mikan answered flatly still thinking about the letter…

Was the mission only for me! Mikan said in a low tone voice enough for a certain girl to hear it.

(Well guess who again??) (SUMIRE)

Sumire's POV

Oh so she's alone in her mission tonight…….

If she's alone she'll use up all her powers in her mission…

If that happens she go back in the academy very weak…

Perfect time for the sabotage….

End of POV

Mikan walked out of the canteen and went to her bedroom to prepare.

When the clock stroke 12 Mikan wore her mask and immediately walked towards the gate of the academy…

When she arrived there she saw persona…

Why am I the only person in this mission?? Mikan asked.

Because It's very easy, all you have to do is use your healing alice to heal the 234 injured people from the train accident yesterday… Persona said..

I get it…Mikan replied…

Mikan be careful…Persona said… (so not like persona but you'll find out why on the later chapters…)

(Well let's skip the mission part…)

Mikan went back to the academy very exhausted she can even lift a finger so she can't use her teleportation Alice…or even any of her Alice at this time…it was almost five at that time…

When Mikan was 5 meters away from the girl's dorm…She saw 3 people wearing black suits and a mask covering their faces…

She tried ignoring her but they kept blocking her way…

What do you want? Mikan asked.

The three black people didn't say any words and tied her hands and foot in a un comfortable way…

They also covered her mouth so that she can not make loud noises…

(as I said earlier she cant use any of her alice due to extreme tiredness.)

They took Mikan in the storage room…

And before they locked her there one of the black people used its Alice and covered the storage room with ice…

Hahahaha! Fits you perfectly don't you dare put your filthy hands around MY Natsume's waist…one of black person said…and finally locking her in the storage room.

It's very cold in here. Mikan thought.

And look at me wearing a mini skirt with a not so thick t-shirt. Mikan continued.

Huhuhuhuhu! Somebody help me Mikan cried…

And because Mikan was exhausted she collapsed inside the storage room…

Little did they know that a little clueless boy saw them… (but not all the parts just some…)

Chapter ends…

**So how do you think about it?? Review review review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for updating late

Chapter: 12 HEAT

Knock knock knock! Natsume heard a loud bang from his door.

He stood up from his king size bed and opened the door.

Opening the door he saw a gray haired small guy.

"Oh Yuichi it's you!" Natsume said half awake.

"Hn." Yuichi replied.

"Are you having nightmares again?" Natsume asked.

"Yes" Yuichi replied with a small voice.

"Why didn't you go to Mikan instead of me?" Natsume asked again.

"I think mama is busy." The little boy answered.

"Busy?" Natsume said with confusion.

"Yes I saw her I think she's playing a game with mama wana be." Yuichi said. (mama wana be is Sumire)

"Huh?" Natsume said still with confusion in his face.

"I think they're playing cowboy." Yuichi started.

"I saw mama wana be in a black suite but it's too obvious it's her together with two other girls pulling mama who is tied up by a rope" Yuichi continued.

"What?" Natsume can't think of another word to say.

"Ah… I saw them headed to the storage room." Yuichi said.

"Okay then… Come here just sleep here okay…" Natsume said.

"Ah thank you papa." Yuichi thanked Natsume.

"No problem!" Natsume replied.

While waiting for Yuichi to sleep Natsume can't stop thinking about what Yuichi told him a while ago.

"Why would Mikan play late at night?" Natsume thought (well…Its morning)

"Wait a minute who again was playing with her?" Natsume continued

When Natsume realized that Mikan is with Sumire He ran as fast as he could with out even saying goodbye to Yuichi. He was too worried about Mikan.

"Those can do anything just for the sake of having me." Natsume thought.

"Ahh It's so hard to be handsome and hot!" Natsume literally shouted.

When Natsume was five meters away from the storage room he can feel the coldness of the area… (Whoa it means that it's very cold that Natsume could feel it.)

Feeling the coolness Natsume hurriedly ran towards the storage room.

He immediately burned the door knob and kicked the door.

To his surprise he saw Mikan laying there unconscious.

He went near her and burned the rope tied around her body.

"Mikan! Mikan!" Natsume tried to wake her up.

Realizing that she's not waking up Natsume carried her (bridal style) towards the clinic.

**In the clinic…**

"What happened to her?" The nurse asked.

"Some bullies…" Natsume answered back to his own self. (Emotionless)

"Ah okay!" the nurse replied.

The doctor took Mikan and examined her for a while then called Natsume.

"Natsume, Can you please eat this?" The doctor asked.

"You asked me to come here to eat that thing?" Natsume asked back.

"Just do it! Just think about doing this for Mikan." The doctor said.

"Fine!" Natsume replied.

Natsume finished eating the dumpling look a like food. After about 1 minute a great amount of force pulled him towards Mikan. He was pulling his self but he just can't.

"What's happening?" Natsume asked with a frown.

"Well…Mikan needs heat and that's why we need you to stick with her for a while…and the thing you ate that caused you to stick with her is the one that you ate" The doctor explained

"This will last at exactly one week from now." The doctor continued.

"Great I'm tide up with a hugging monster" Natsume commented

" So where will we stay?" Natsume asked.

"Well… you can choose…Mikan's room or yours…" The doctor responded.

"I chose my room." Natsume replied.

"Well fine go!"The doctor said.

Natsume brought Mikan to his room.

He saw Yuichi still sleeping in his bed.

He laid Mikan on the edge bed while he sat beside the bed (there hands are the one stick together so Natsume can still move a bit.)

After 30 Minutes Natsume fell a sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Mina Gomenasai I just can't think of a good chapter so I took me a while……

Chapte13: explanation

Natsume woke up finding Mikan still sleeping beside yuichi on his bed.

"Huh she's still sleeping? I thought a girl like her always wakes up early?" Natsume thought.

"Okay this is bad." Natsume thought feeling that his bladder is already field and he needs to pee.

After five minutes Natsume can' take it anymore.

"Wah I can't take it anymore!!" Natsume shouted loud enough to wake Mikan and Yuichi.

"Natsume?" Mikan curiously said trying to figure out if she's really awake.

Mikan realizing that she's really awake started to remember what has happened to her last night.

"Why am I here? This is not my room. Why are you here?" Mikan continued.

"I-I-I can't answer you now I need to pee." Natsume said trying to restrain himself for peeing in his pajamas.

"Huh then go to the washroom…" Mikan commented.

"How?" Natsume asked remembering the fact that their hands are stick together.

"Stand up and walk towards the washroom. Idiot!" Mikan said that her hand is stick with his.

"Fine!" Natsume stood up and ran towards the washroom making Mikan fell from the bed.

"Ow! " Mikan cried

Natsume stopped hearing the girl's voice. Mikan seeing her hand is stick with Natsume's hand was shocked and worried.

"Whose the idiot now?" Natsume asked.

" Why is my hand stick with yours?" Mikan asked with a shocked face on.

" I told you I can't answer that now." Natsume said getting impatient.

" Fine but ca you please carry me my injuries are hurting" Mikan pleaded.

Natsume on the verge of peeing on his pajamas carried Mikan and ran towards the washroom.

(AN: can you imagine how hard it is to carry Mikan With his hand stick with her??)

"Would you like to close your eyes?"Natsume advised.

"Why?" Forgetting the fact that Natsume is going to pee.

" Oh so you want to see it?" Natsume said with a smirk.

"No way!" Mikan said remembering that Natsume is going to pee

Mikan shut her eyes a Natsume peed in relief.

(AN: Can you imagine how hard it is to pee carrying someone especially if you're a boy??)

After peeing Natsume carried Mikan back into his room both of them totally forgetting the fact that Yuichi is in the room.

"Papa ,mama" Yuichi said.

" Oh Yuichi." Natsume and Mikan said in unison.

"What did you do inside the washroom?" Yuichi asked.

" I just peed" Natsume explained.

"With mama?" Yuichi continued.

"Yes and it's not what you think" Mikan answered the question for Natsume.

Natsume putted Mikan on the bed in a sitting position.

" So can you start explaining now?" Mikan stared.

" Yuichi saw you with Sumire…and he thought you were playing…I got a bit curious and went to the place where Yuichi saw you going towards to…and when I saw you there you were full of wounds, tied and frozen…I carried you towards the clinic and the doctor said you need heat…so they made me eat that thing and there a great force of gravity pulled my hand towards your hand." Natsume explained.

" Okay and why am I in your room?" Mikan continued.

"Because I said so." Natsume said with a smirk.

" Now that I have answered all your questions, can you answer mine now?" Natsume asked.

Before Mikan could answer Natsume Yuichi bid his goodbye.

" Mama, papa I have to go now I still have classes " Yuichi said.

"Okay see you later." Mikan replied and so Yuichi left.

" Back to our business." Natsume started.

"Why didn't you fight back that night?"He continued.

"Well Because I'm –I'm a good person." Mikan answered.

"Well your a very bad liar!" Natsume shouted.

"Why are you acting like that? Who are you in my life your acting as if your my dad!" Mikan shouted.

"I-I-I, look I was worried about you okay is that what you want to hear?!" Natsume shouted back

" Then you could have said so." Mikan shouted again.

"and why do you have to worry about me?" Mikan said in a shouting manner again.

" Because I don't want to lose another special person in my life again , I have already lose my mom."Natsume shouted.

"Happy now?" Natsume

Mikan still shocked remained silent and just sat on the bed.

Same to Natsume he remained quiet to.

-end of chapter-

Did you like it? Please tell me in your reviews…please read my new story PRICELESS.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Almost there…

The whole day was quiet not one of them spoke (they were excuse from classes because of Mikan's injury…) Mikan was deep in her thoughts.

"Me special? I bet his joking…"Mikan thought.

"What if I have to pee will he go with me in the washroom?? Mikan continued.

As if reading Mikan's mind Natsume spoke.

"Let's go to Nanako she might have some pills to stop us from peeing and to make us smell nice for days" Natsume advised.

"Okay." Was Mikan's reply.

As they walked out of Natsume's room Mikan and Natsume were silent.

Wanting to break this silence Mikan asked Natsume.

"Natsume where are we heading to?"Mikan asked.

"Can you ask a better question" Natsume replied with out even looking at the brunette beside him.

"Well…can I ask you something?" Mikan asked again

Natsume didn't reply.

"But before I ask I'll say something first."Mikan started.

Natsume still ignored her and continued walking.

"Oh were here!" Natsume said sarcastically and knocked at the door.

A dark blue haired girl opened the door.

"Oh Hyuga-san what brings you here and you're with Mikan…" She greeted.

"Yeah and we came here to ask if you have a medicine that can stop us from peeing and can make us smell good for days…"Natsume replied.

"Oh yes I do but what do you need it for?" Nanako questioned.

Natsume didn't say anything but raised his left hand making Mikan's right hand to lift as well.

"Oh my God is that why both of you were absent in the class today?" Nanako asked as she saw their hands were together.

"And what happened to you Mikan?"She continued seeing Mikan's wound.

"Oh trust me you don't wanna know!"Mikan replied.

"Okay wait here I'll get it for you."Nanako said.

After five minutes Nanako came back with 2 medicine bottles.

"Here…" Nanako said while giving it to Mikan.

"Drink both of that once a day."Nanako reminded.

"Thank you"Mikan said while Natsume just bowed his head.

"No problem" Nanako answered.

"We have to go now…"Mikan said.

"Yeah bye" Nanako responded and with that Natsume and Mikan started walking.

"Natsume, can you listen to me now?"Mikan asked still not receiving a reply.

"Please!"Mikan pleaded.

"Fine what?" Natsume finally replied.

"Listen I'm sorry."Mikan started.

"And the question I was about to ask is why did I become special to you?"She continued.

"How can you ask me if you're not yet answering my question?" Natsume said angrily.

"What question?" Mikan asked.

"Why didn't you fight back?"Natsume repeated his question from a while ago.

"Fine here it goes…remember the night I asked you if you received a letter…that night I was on a mission…alone…the letter was from persona…I have to heal 50+ people using my alice…that's why I'm weak and can't fight back."Mikan explained.

Natsume remained silent.

"Can you answer my question now?" Mikan asked.

"You're special because you can understand my feelings with out me showing it…except for one thing…

And that thing is another reason why you're also special…" Natsume explained.

"And that thing is that I lo-lo-lo…"Before Natsume could finish a cute little boy called for them.

"Mama,Papa!"Yuichi greeted.

Mikan hugged her.

"Why are you here? Are you having nightmares again?" Mikan questioned.

"Nope I'm on my way to my room." Yuichi explained.

"Ah okay…"Mikan replied.

"I have to go now mama papa bye."Yuichi said as he started running

"What was that you're saying Natsume?" Mikan questioned.

"Nothing!" Natsume said as they started walking again (they have stopped when Yuichi called them.)

"That was close" Natsume thought.

-Chapter end-

Please review!!


End file.
